


star-crossed

by mizuki_moon



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Beauty and the Beast AU, Curses, M/M, Minor Cha Hakyeon | N/Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Sanghyuk is lonely, and ever so slightly pissed off, aristocrat!jaehwan, but also a cutie, but also fluffy, cursed!jaehwan, housekeeper!sanghyuk, jaehwan is mysterious, lotsss of angst, set in the lake district uk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuki_moon/pseuds/mizuki_moon
Summary: Sanghyuk was desperate for the money, and an escape from his life on the suffocating streets of Seoul, but finds himself stuck in an empty manor house in the barren landscape of Cumbria, England, with only a mysterious lord as company.A new start in a different country had seemed like a good idea at the time.





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* 
> 
> why do i do this to myself? 
> 
> heya and welcome to my first multi-chapter vixx fanfic, oml this is going to be a mESSY journey! 
> 
> i came up with this idea a while ago and never got round to writing it up, so here we are! beauty and the beast, vixx-style!

The wind had started to pick up, battering against the house with a force that made the old, metal-framed windows rattle like snare drums. 

A storm was brewing to the east, the swirling apricot and lavender hues of the sunset slowly being swallowed by clouds of gun-metal gray. The air was thick with humid energy. 

Jaehwan gazed out over the expanse of his estate, crouched on the roof of the west-wing with one arm wrapped around the red-brick chimney to his left. The cold seeped through the thin material of his white cotton shirt, the tips of his mousy-brown hair floating in the air around his head, tangling like overlapping tree roots. 

He did not mind the chill of the evening, rather, he enjoyed the soft prickling sensation on his skin as the breeze rolled over the exposed nape of his neck. The shiver he felt in response was a reminder that he was still living. Still struggling along; although he could feel the fight leaving him bit by bit as the days went by. 

The last of the daylight slowly crept away, its remnants radiating over the tips of trees like a fiery crescent in the sky. Jaehwan's eyesight adapted to the swift arrival of dusk; irises glowing almost gold as he remained as still as a stone carving on a church spire. In the quiet of the forest that cocooned the manor house, he could feel his thoughts threatening to take over, battering the inside of his skull with whispers. _you won't make it._

From within the stone tower on the east side of the building, the sound of Hakyeon calling his name pierced through his trance-like state. Tilting his head towards the noise, he listened for a few, short moments, clucking his tongue when the butler resorted to a flurry of unsavoury language as he stomped his way up the winding flights of stairs. 

Sighing, Jaehwan stood up gracefully, swaying slightly on uneven, moss-covered roof tiles. 

"Goddamn that boy! Where is he?" 

He made his way across the roof, bounding along the ridge of the apex with the agility of a panther. The slates groaned as he jumped down to the lower level of the tower, and he shook his head a little, hair dishevelled. 

"Hakyeon" he called out, eyes trained on a small window in the tower wall, until a young man, barely five years older than him, hurried past the glass frame. 

"Hakyeon, you idiot, here!" 

The butler stopped in his tracks, brows furrowing and head darting around like a rabbit in the headlights. Spotting Jaehwan at the windowsill, he promptly spun on his heels, his lips pulled into a frown. 

"What are you doing out there?" he asked as he opened the window, tutting and shaking his head. "I thought I told you not to go outside on an evening. One of these days you'll get a cold." 

Hakyeon's olive skin shone in the warm orange glow of the candlelight that illuminated the staircase. His hair, a deep shade of mahogany, matched his almost-black irises. He could understand what Taekwoon saw in him. 

Slipping through the window frame, Jaehwan landed beside the butler, making him jump slightly. 

He muttered a string of words under his breath, incomprehensible even for Jaehwan's hearing, then smoothed down the creases in his plain black t-shirt and black jeans with both hands.

"I- sorry" Jaehwan mumbled, face strained as he watched Hakyeon's line of sight linger for a second too long, sweeping over his twisted features like a child at a circus; scared, but curious, even after all these years. The elder coughed dryly, before casting his eyes downwards.

"Wonshik says dinner is ready..." he said, and was greeted only by uncomfortable silence.

"Come downstairs, the fire's on and it's warm. The others have been missing you lately, since you're always out here."

Sighing, he eventually looked up at Jaehwan, eyes critical and searching. 

"Jaehwan..." he stopped, struggling to find the words, and he looked as lost as the stray stars that shone from beyond the dark trees outside. "...I think it's time." 

For a moment, Jaehwan too was speechless, until finally, he tore his eyes away from Hakyeon's gaze, waving a hand dismissively in his direction. He shook his head, a bitter laugh escaping his lips. He didn't like the taste of it on his tongue. 

"Hear me out, please Jaehwan." the butler pleaded, taking a small step towards him and resting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Jaehwan tensed slightly under his touch, but relaxed soon enough. 

"It's hopeless, Hakyeon." He said with a sad smile, creases on his forehead visible. "There's nothing we can do anymore, I am what I am, and nothing can change that, no matter how hard we try." 

"Jaehwan." Hakyeon's tone suddenly became sharp, and reaching out to grab Jaehwan's other shoulder, he turned the younger man so that he was facing him. Jaehwan instantly dropped his gaze to the floor, but could feel Hakyeon's grip soften, so looked up to find him smiling gently, eyes creased at the edges.

"Please..." He said. "Let me try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little introduction to the plot, read on for the real story- enter sanghyuk!


	2. we are all in the gutter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH finally, the first chapter is finished! The fact it took me so long is probably not a good sign, but I've had a hectic couple of weeks with university applications!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! I had a a lot of fun writing it, and as you'll probably tell, description is my thing!

Sanghyuk trudged through the thick undergrowth, icy ferns snagging at his black jeans; their leaves curled inwards thanks to the frost. The path before him wound through the forest like a murky brown river, its end not within sight, and kicking a rock in frustration, the young man sent a flock of crows collectively into the air, disrupted, dark wings beating as their cries severed the peaceful silence that had overcome the snow-covered tree tops.

Pulling his grey woollen coat tight across his chest, he let out a deep sigh as he cast his eyes towards the deep valley to his left. Just beyond the rows of tree trunks, the nearby lake stretched out as far as the eye could see, the mirror-like surface casting the reflection of the rolling hills to its rear; rising and falling like waves. A blanket of white smothered the grassy fields, herds of sheep huddled together like clouds along the outcrops of bedrock, overcome with frost-bitten clumps of moss. A small cottage sat cushioned at the bottom of the hill, wisps of smoke rising from the chimney in small, intermittent bursts. Surrounded by wilderness, it was the only sign of life Sanghyuk had seen for miles.

The estate could not be reached by car. His suitcase trundled behind him, splashing wet, chestnut mud across his rolled-up trousers; he stopped abruptly, muttering curses under his breath as he tried to brush down his jeans with his free hand. 

Tired, covered with dirt and generally fed up, Sanghyuk was not happy. The plane journey from his home country had been a tumultuous one, and he could still hear the unwavering cries of a deeply upset baby ringing in his ears. Even the taxi driver had been unforgiving; refusing to risk the safety of his car in return for traversing the mud tracks that connected Sanghyuk's future home to the rest of the world. Everyone was out to get him, it seemed, as he reached inside his coat pocket for the map he had received from his new employer. 

 Another right turn ahead. The path diverged into two, the one he was due to take delving further into the shade of the woodland. Sanghyuk felt uneasy as he watched with round eyes as the left trail disappeared out of sight, slowly swallowed by a row of thick oak trunks swathed in glistening, frost-coated ivy.

The forest seemed untouched. Snow lay undisturbed, and Sanghyuk felt a pang of regret as he trudged through it with little elegance. His footsteps followed him, out of place. 

Seconds turned into minutes, and then into an hour, and by the time Sanghyuk saw the tip of a red-brick chimney poking out from behind the treetops, he was cold beyond belief. Trousers damp and nose red, he sneezed, shamelessly wiping his numb face on his coat sleeve. He couldn't look like a snotty mess in front of his new boss; even if he was ever so slightly pissed off. Hopefully they would have the heating on when he arrived. Glancing up at the Georgian manor house, he felt slightly sceptical at the prospect. Maybe a fire then. 

Thornfield Manor was a gigantic building. Thrusting it's arched doorway onto the gravel drive, the house was perfectly symmetrical with two large wings on either side. Accompanied by two medieval-inspired towers that stretched upwards towards the sky, the place would have had a romantic air to it, if not for the overgrown ivy clinging to the building's facade like a huge cobweb. Red brick was contrasted with white stone detailing, outlining the countless windows that peppered the walls. A fountain stood with presence infront of Sanghyuk, despite its aged appearance, and the dark wooden door loomed before him like the entrance to a grand castle; brass knocker glinting, smirking at him from a distance. 

 He very much doubted that he would get phone service out here. 

Taking a deep breath, he walked slowly towards the door, discarding his suitcase at the bottom of the steps. He tapped the door quietly at first, before he mustered up the courage to try again, this time giving a more confident barrage of knocks. 

A few moments passed. Sanghyuk let his gaze wander to the strikingly empty drive behind him. No cars, strange. Looking up at the darkened windows just above the porch, he felt unnerved by the absence of people. He had arrived at the right place, hadn't he?

Sanghyuk played with the hem of his coat sleeve, a nervous tick he had since he was a child, before suddenly grabbing the map from his pocket and scanning it over again and again with sceptical eyes. Yes, this was the right place. 

The sound of a lock clicking shook Sanghyuk from his confused state, and his head snapped up, watching as the heavy door swung open. A man, perhaps only a few years older than Sanghyuk appeared from the darkness within, one hand leaning against the door frame in an almost protective manner. 

He looked Korean; something that shocked Sanghyuk. Set against the traditional English background of the Georgian estate, he seemed a little out of place in his ripped black skinny jeans, loose white shirt and new balance trainers. Dark mahogany eyes stared out from underneath well-kept eyebrows and sweeping brown eyelashes. They watched him for a moment, looking him up and down suspiciously, before he took a step back, physically relaxing and his shoulders untensed. 

"Another lost hiker?" The man seemed exasperated, rubbing his forehead tiredly with long, slender fingers. "I know, it's easily done. Just follow the path you came up until you reach-" 

"Um, sorry..." Sanghyuk interrupted awkwardly, earning him a quizzicall look. "...but I'm the new housekeeper for Thornfield Manor. I was told to arrive here today, here, I have my credentials..." 

He went to reach for his wallet, fumbling with the clasp of his coat pocket, when the man stepped forward, opening the door fully so that Sanghyuk caught a glimpse of an impressive-looking staircase lined with red carpet. "Ah, no need. Sanghyuk is it? I remember, how stupid of me to forget that you were coming today. Come on in, you must be freezing!" 

"Thank you" Sanghyuk grabbed the handle of his suitcase roughly, not wasting any time as he made his way into the house. He was starting to shiver, teeth chattering, so as soon as he was met by a cocoon of warm air radiating from the blazing fire in the hallway, he was very grateful. 

The man took hold of his bag, wheeling it away from him and tutting at his protests. "No worries, sir. I'll take it to your room, it is my job after all." 

Despite his deceivingly small, willowy frame, the man had a surprising amount of strength to him, and he picked up Sanghyuk's heavy suitcase with ease. He made his way towards the staircase, stopping just before the first step and turning to face the younger.

"Make yourself at home, Sanghyuk. The drawing room is just to your right, feel free to take a seat and I'll send for someone to take you to your room." 

The corners of his eyes creased slightly as he smiled. "I'm Hakyeon, by the way. You have no idea how grateful we are that you are finally here." 

With that strange message, the man- Hakyeon- left him alone in the enormous hallway, staring up at the rising stairs. 

The ticking of a pendulum clock sounded out into the silence, and Sanghyuk caught himself counting ten before he moved, shrugging off his grey coat and leaving to hang on a coat stand to the left of the staircase. 

His gaze wandered upwards, taking in his surroundings. A grand crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling above him, dangling precariously from a single dusty chain. The delicate teardrops of glass glinted in the dim light of the fireplace below like dewy leaves dotted with rain.

The walls were painted with a shade of dark regal green, giving the illusion that the space was darker than it was. The only sign of daylight filtered through the dusty, opaque facade of a large window that lay halfway up the staircase. Like the window, everything was desperately in need of a clean; a thick visible layer of dust had settled on the furniture as if the house had not been touched for years. 

It was beautiful though, without a doubt. Polished oak was married with white-outlined detailing across the walls and around doorframes. The furniture was more ancient and more elegant than anything Sanghyuk had seen back in Seoul. One particular dark beech ottomon, positioned by the fire, was adorned with rich red cushion and soft blankets and nestled within was a small, black cat; eyes closed and head resting atop its paws as it purred gently. Sanghyuk smiled.

Instead of disturbing the cat, Sanghyuk decided to move into the room to the left of the stairs, completely ignoring the advice Hakyeon had given him. Walking down a corridor lit only by candles, he paused at a door; the only brown one among a row of white. He decided it was only natural to explore a little, it was his home now after all, and so he reached for the round handle; a little surprised that the door was not locked. 

The room was small, the walls matching the same green as outside, but unfurnished except for a grand pendulum clock that sat in the centre of the room. The ticking noise he had heard earlier filled the space; so, this was the clock he had heard. The gold pendulum swung back and forth in the glass case of the clock's body, and looking upwards, Sanghyuk was taken aback by the intricate detail of the clock's face.

The image was astronomical, showing a deep rich blue sky covered by the different constellations. The numbers used to tell the time were gone, and instead the clock hands pointed to a different star, each one painted carefully by hand. They appeared so real; glistening as if they were alive. At the centre lay a crescent moon, already half full. 

Sanghyuk didn't understand its meaning or purpose, but as he stared at it intently, he found a great feeling of sadness welling up inside his chest. The emotion, it had come from nowhere, but he felt as if he had known it all his life. A deep, raw sadness; yearning. It hurt. 

Turning around, leaving the clock behind him, Sanghyuk closed the door, listening on as the ticks slowly disappeared as he made his way towards the waiting room. 


	3. sunset musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanghyuk considers his new life in England and learns a little about the manor's mysterious owners. 
> 
> He also gets a visit from another resident of the house.

Sanghyuk unfortunately had been right. 

He had no phone service.

Waving his phone in the air desperately, the young man let out a deep, exasperated sigh as he checked the screen one last time. No bars; he gave up, dropping the phone back into his pocket and sinking further into the folds of the broad armchair in which he was sat.

The waiting room was significantly lighter than the entrance hall, a large, curved window positioned at the front allowing the evening sun to trickle through the glass and bathe the space in a mellow orange glow. For the once time since Sanghyuk had landed, he felt calm. Through the window he could see the darkening outline of the snow-dusted forest beyond the threshold of the estate. Perhaps a life disconnected from the world would do him some good; even if it meant leaving his phone behind. 

Nevertheless, his employer puzzled him. He had no car, and he lived miles away from the nearest small village; tucked away in his very own little corner of the Cumbrian landscape with nothing more than a few servants and a cat to entertain him. Sanghyuk could not help but wonder, why did he choose such a reclusive life? 

 However his doubts began to ease away as the minutes ticked by, and the young man found himself feeling sleepy, his vision starting to blur around the edges. Night was setting in, and as he watched the sun set behind the distant hills, Sanghyuk could feel his eyes closing and his head tilting forward until- 

"Mr Han" 

A voice originating from the doorway shook Sanghyuk awake, and he sat upright, jolting slightly with shock. Glancing over towards the door, his cheeks began to glow pink with embarrassment when he noticed a figure standing patiently for his response. He maintained a small smile, but inside, Sanghyuk could feel his stomach churn with mortification at his little nap. 

 "Yes" he replied after a moment, standing up too quickly. He coughed awkwardly, brushing down his coat with both hands in an attempt to avoid eye contact with the man. "That's me." 

The man stepped fully into the room, and as a result into the light of the old oil lamps that dotted the walls, and for the first time, Sanghyuk got a good look of him. 

He was handsome, that was for sure. His large brown eyes were startlingly dark, and alongside his angular jaw and pronounced cheekbones, they made him appear deer-like as he stood waiting. He looked young, like Sanghyuk, and was dressed stylishly; a black sweatshirt with red detailing paired with ripped jeans rolled up to reveal white trainer socks. Not what you would expect of a servant, but he seemed nice, smiling at Sanghyuk warmly from the threshold of the door. 

"Hey!" he said, beaming and revealing pearly white teeth. Sanghyuk felt slightly inadequate, running a hand through his hair in an attempt to flatten down the windswept locks. "I'm Hongbin. I work for the Lord as his servant and cleaner." 

His deep mahogany eyes flickered downwards; scanning the new housekeeper before him quickly, but prolonged enough for Sanghyuk to feel self-conscious. Maybe he should have made more of an effort with his clothes, he wondered as he stood there, victim to Hongbin's gaze. However, the servant's expression was far from disapproving; rather, his face was a picture of curiousity, as if Sanghyuk was the first human to have set foot in this house for a long time. 

A moment of silence passed before either one of them moved. Sanghyuk took a step forward, almost in synchronisation with Hongbin, as he paced forward to meet him. Both men stopped abruptly, with Hongbin smiling and chuckling, showing off his hidden dimples. 

"I apologise for my lack of etiquette." He said laughing. "As you can see, we don't have many guests here. It's been a while since I've had to greet anyone." 

He stepped backwards, sweeping his arm in a generous arc towards the door. 

"I've been sent to show you to your room. After you." 

It took a few seconds for Hongbin's statement to register, and in those stolen moments, the uncertainty brewing in the pit of Sanghyuk's stomach started to creep upwards into his chest. Did he want this? Travelling all this way, to an entirely new country? Working for a man he had never met?

And then the panic passed, and Sanghyuk regained his senses, realising that despite the cold chill of the high-ceilinged room, he had started to gather a light sweat along the apex of his brow. 

"Yes of course, thank you."

Passing Hongbin, Sanghyuk fought the urge to play with his coat sleeve as he stepped into the familiar hall. Glancing over at the ottoman, he noticed the cat had gone. He hoped that he would see it again. 

Hongbin advanced up the stairs, and Sanghyuk followed quickly, hand tracing the cool dark oak banister as he made his way to the first floor. Just as grand as the downstairs, the space before him opened out onto a sizeable landing, lit by small orbs of candle light which seemed to float down the corridor like a magical pathway. It reminded Sanghyuk of the festivals he loved as a child; the lanterns hanging off stalls and pop-up shops, blowing in the nighttime breeze as fireworks crashed and fizzled amongst the outbursts of stars ahead. 

One feature, sat on the royal green wall opposite him, caught his eye. A painting; a portrait of a family, imposing in its expanse. Stretching from floor to ceiling, the brushwork was breathtaking, and the faces so realistic, that Sanghyuk found himself gazing at composition with widened eyes. 

The expressions of the two parents were nothing special. The father stood tall and proud; shoulders back with a rather pleased smirk on his lips as he placed his hands on the back of his wife's seat. The mother was beautiful, but in a typical way; her long black hair tied back and eyes round and kind. 

The figure at the centre, a young boy, was what intrigued Sanghyuk the most. Although boyish, his eyes were perceptive in a way that reminded Sanghyuk of himself; an old soul in a young body. The strokes that shaped the dark irises captured their astute gaze perfectly, and spoke of an experience that did not necessarily arrive with age. A small quirk of the lips gave the boy a wealth of character in comparison to his more insipid parents, and his shock of mousy brown hair, a trait evidently inherited from his father, made Sanghyuk smile. He could imagine the boy growing up to be very good-looking. 

Suddenly, Sanghyuk remembered just what he was there for, and spun around as quickly as an arrow to find Hongbin, hands on hips, and looking at him with a large smile on his face. 

"Interested in the painting?" He asked tellingly, laughing when Sanghyuk nodded his head enthusiastically. Walking over, the young man stopped to the left of Sanghyuk, gazing up at the painting with an contented smile, head tipped slightly to the side.

"That's the Lee family." He explained, a familiar expression visible on his features.  "The Lord and Lady are the owners of Thornfield Manor, but only the young master resides here now." 

He pointed towards the boy in the centre, and Sanghyuk glanced back at the picture, taking advantage of the opportunity to scan the figure again. "That's him." 

"When will I meet him?" 

Glancing at the ground quickly, a cryptic smirk settling on his lips, Hongbin paused for a moment.

"Perhaps soon." he said finally, looking up at Sanghyuk with unreadable eyes. "But who knows when it comes to the young Lord. He will introduce himself when he is ready to."

* * *

 

An hour later, and Sanghyuk was sat on the cushioned window-seat in his new room, watching the line at which heaven touched the earth. The final few clouds that were dyed pomegranate-pink shone out against the dusk, and gazing up at the skyline, he wondered why he had never appreciated nature in this way before.

Someone had once said the sunset was merely a prelude to the dawn. However, as Sanghyuk rested against the window pane, dressed in checked cotton pyjamas and hair still slightly damp from his bath, he begged to differ. 

The dawn was a fresh start, a new beginning. It was beautiful, of course, but it required an end; something needed to cease to exist. The sunset was that end; it defined the dawn, made it whole. It was it's silently stunning counterpart.

He guessed that, no matter how hard he tried, he would never be able to forget his life back in Seoul. This was his new beginning, his sunrise; but his time there had shaped him into this person. Without his scars, he would be nothing, and it scared him to think that they would stay with him for the rest of his life. He was stupid to think that a new job in a new country would change that, but it was a little to late to go back.

It was time for bed. Yawning widely, the young man slid off the window seat ungracefully, rubbing his eyes as he made his way over to the grand four-post king-sized bed, passing his unpacked suitcase which lay discarded on the wooden floorboards. He was grateful that someone had lit the fire; he did not like to admit, but the darkness frightened him a little.

Climbing into the warm covers, Sanghyuk wrapped the thick duvet over his shoulders, relishing in the comfort of a cosy bed after hours of constant travel. He was a little irritated by his wet hair that stuck to the material of the fluffy pillow, but was too tired to drag himself out of his cocoon to rummage through the room for a hair-dryer. He doubted they had one anyway.

In the light of the fire, the flames curling amongst charred logs, the shadows cast by the peculiarly twisted bed posts danced across the wall to Sanghyuk's right. The light lingered at the window, the metal panes glinting. 

The young man was desperately tired, but as soon as he closed his eyes, he found himself agitated by the endless pitch black behind his eyelids. He had never been one to sleep well in an alien place. Returning his gaze to the window, he watched the swaying silhouettes of the trees outside, so to calm the nervous beating of his heart. 

However, it was in that moment, when the windows crashed open with bang that reverberated through Sanghyuk's body like an electric shock.

He shot upwards. Hazy eyes now wide, he stumbled to grip the edges of the duvet with tense hands as he observed the space before him with fear, and witnessed as a dark midnight black blur flew from beyond the window in the blink of an eye.

What the hell.

It took a few moments for Sanghyuk's breath to return to his chest. The window panes creaked back and forth in the nighttime breeze, immersing the room in an uncomfortable winter chill. The curtains floated upwards to reveal a picture of emptiness; nothing, but Sanghyuk could have sworn he saw something dart past that window. 

 _Something._ He didn't quite know what. 

Although his head pleaded at him to stay in bed, safe underneath the covers, his heart for some unknown reason ached with curiousity. The conflict inside him battled on for several minutes as Sanghyuk stayed frozen upright like a statue, until his reason finally admitted defeat, and he slid out of his bed slowly and cautiously, placing his toes lightly down on the icy cold floorboards. 

Besides, he needed to close the windows if he wanted to keep warm.

He tiptoed over to the window seat, muscles tense and ready to jump into action just incase something appeared before him beyond the thin layer of light cotton curtain. However, the room now was quiet, and Sanghyuk was beginning to doubt his very eyes as he closed the windows, pulling the latch down sharply and shaking it slightly to make sure it was secure. 

Maybe he was just imagining things. He was exhausted, and was merely spooked by a gust of wind and a trick of the flickering firelight. 

Spinning on his heels, the young man's limbs felt heavy as he started to make his way back towards his bed. The fire was starting to die, and Sanghyuk turned to look at the dimming embers with annoyance when he noticed something small shining in the dying light. It was as black as pitch, like a shard of agate rock, but as walked over towards the strange object and picked it up, he was surprised to feel something soft brush the palm of his hand. He turned it over a few times in his hands, studying it, before glancing back at the window, now covered by the curtains, with a look of pure shock plastered across his face.

It was a feather. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realise just how late his chapter is, but i have been lacking a lot of motivation this past month or so. 
> 
> hopefully this year will bring something new- happy new year everyone, stay safe and stay healthy xx


End file.
